


Чертоги Неметона

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я что-то не припоминаю, чтобы нам обещали, что в чертогах Мандоса нас встретит нечто подобное".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чертоги Неметона

– Лидия, блин! А можно поконкретнее как-то, а?  
– Да, конечно! – Лидия, не останавливаясь, тряхнула рыжими волосами. – Я же просто из вредности вам не говорю. Специально.  
Скотт за ее спиной молча ткнул Стайлза пальцем в бок и одарил укоризненным взглядом: "ну чего ты, она же и так старается!" Стайлз в ответ сердито поджал губы: "а может, все-таки можно стараться как-то поточнее?"  
– Хватит! – сердито рявкнула Лидия.  
– Что? – хором изобразили ангелочков парни.  
– Обсуждать меня взглядами за моей спиной!  
Скотт опять укоризненно посмотрел на Стайлза. Стайлз развел руками и поднял брови чуть ли не до макушки.  
– Лидия, мы тебе очень благодарны, и тебе было вовсе не обязательно отправляться с нами… – начал Скотт.  
– Ну уж нет. Сначала вы не можете ничего найти или понять, а потом обвиняете меня в неточностях. В этот раз я буду разбираться вместе с вами с самого начала.  
– Самое начало, если мне не изменяет память, было неделю назад, – немедленно влез Стайлз. – Ты ведь тогда впервые сказала, что…  
– Да, что-то странное я почувствовала еще тогда. Но только сейчас смогла понять, что это самое "что-то" происходит с Неметоном.  
– Блин, вам обоим не стремно соваться туда без… – Стайлз оборвал себя.  
– Без кого? – скептически посмотрел на него Скотт. – Без Дитона? Он скажет не лезть.  
– Так может, не полезем? – радостно подхватил Стайлз.  
Лидия фыркнула:  
– А потом мы опять сможем разобраться в происходящем только несколько трупов спустя, да? Хватит уже.  
– Суицидники, – обреченно выдохнул Стайлз.  
– Тогда почему ты среди нас? – огрызнулась Лидия.  
– А я – просто дурак, – не стал спорить Стайлз.  
Неметон выглядел странно. Вроде тот же себе пень, только воздух над ним будто тихо гудел от какой-то непонятной силы, разлитой в воздухе.  
– Ого… – тихо сказал Стайлз, обходя Неметон кругом. – И что мы будем делать, если даже не знаем, чего ждать?  
Над ухом его раздалось тихое рычание. Стайлз обернулся и увидел, что Скотт слегка выпустил клыки и когти.  
– Думаешь, оно будет опасным? – нервозно хохотнул Стайлз.  
– Думаю, нам лучше отойти подальше, – потянула его за рукав Лидия. – У нас-то с тобой ни когтей, ни клыков. Ты даже биту не взял.  
– В прошлый раз из него явились Они и Ногицунэ, – резонно возразил Стайлз. – Много против таких с битой навоюешь? Ты, если что, визжи погромче, ладно? Может, оно испугается…  
– И убежит обратно в Неметон? – усмехнулся Скотт. – По-моему, ты зря на это надеешься. До сих пор со всей пакостью, которой он нас порадовал, нам приходилось разбираться самостоятельно.  
– Ой! – вскрикнула Лидия. – Смотрите!  
Воздух над Неметоном зарябил и словно сгустился, превращаясь в туман. Стайлз и Лидия, не сговариваясь, сделали еще один шаг назад, у Скотта удлинились когти и зубы. Туман колебался, меняя свои очертания, а потом начал приобретать форму, похожую на человеческую фигуру.  
– Вроде не зверь, – прокомментировал очевидное Стайлз. – И роста небольшого. Ребенок, что ли?  
Над Неметоном сверкнула яркая вспышка золотистого света, и на пень мягко упало тело. Лидия опять ойкнула, Стайлз вздрогнул. Скотт остался стоять на месте, внимательно разглядывая пришельца. Перед ними лежал без сознания симпатичный молодой парень. Светлые волосы и борода, заплетенная в косички, какая-то средневековая одежда, изрядно порванная и продырявленная.  
– Кажется, он не нападать пришел. Кажется, на него напали еще там, – осторожно предположил Стайлз.  
Парень застонал и открыл глаза.  
– Кто ты? – спросил Скотт, сразу вернув себе человеческий облик.  
– Я… – парень растерянно огляделся. – Это и есть чертоги Мандоса?  
– Что? – изумился Стайлз. – Это Бикон-Хиллс, приятель! Ты с какой ролевки сюда упал?  
Парень слез с пня, и Стайлз впечатленно заткнулся. Пришелец, выглядевший взрослым и крепким, оказался ростом ему по грудь, но на карлика не походил ни лицом, ни телосложением.  
– Где я? – спросил он, тревожно хмуря светлые брови.  
Стайлз открыл было рот, но Скотт пребольно ткнул его локтем в живот, и заговорил сам – мягко, спокойно:  
– Видишь этот пенек?  
Парень оглянулся и скептически осмотрел Неметон. Судя по взгляду, мистическая хрень его совершенно не впечатлила.  
– Да, я понимаю, выглядит не очень-то, – согласился Скотт. – Но, понимаешь, он каким-то образом является проходом между разными мирами.  
Парень приподнял одну бровь.  
– Согласен, звучит еще более по-дурацки, – кивнул Скотт. – Но ты же видишь – мы совсем на тебя не похожи. И лес этот, – он обвел рукой вокруг себя, – наверное, тоже не слишком похож на то место, из которого ты пришел.  
– Лес – он везде лес, – хмыкнул парень.  
– Но этот лес находится уже в другом мире, – уточнил Скотт. – Мы понятия не имеем, откуда ты взялся и что ты тут собирался делать…  
– Я собирался попасть в чертоги Мандоса и обрести в них посмертие, – деловито пояснил парень.  
– Посмертие? – немедленно влез Стайлз. – То есть это вот все, – он бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем в дыры на одежде, – это… тебя ранили?  
– Меня убили, – парень посмотрел на него как на идиота. – Как бы иначе я тут оказался?  
– Да хрен его знает, – беспечно пожал плечами Стайлз. – Мы сами пока ни фига не поняли, как это работает. Но ты не переживай, мы нормальные ребята, и если ты перестанешь строить из себя буку, можем подружиться. А то один хмурый приятель у нас тут уже имеется…  
– А можно как-нибудь сделать, чтобы он замолчал? – спросил парень у Скотта, ткнув пальцем в сторону Стайлза. – Ты вроде как поумнее будешь.  
Стайлз обиженно заткнулся сам, Лидия скептически хмыкнула. Парень, только теперь заметивший ее, немедленно вежливо ей поклонился. Лидия впечатленно кивнула в ответ.  
– Я не знаю, где я оказался, но меня зовут… – начал парень, но запнулся и не продолжил.  
Скотт оглянулся на Неметон. Воздух над ним вновь колебался и сгущался.  
– Кажется, еще кто-то, – кивнул Стайлз. – У вас там кто еще водится? Такие же, как ты, коротышки?  
– Стайлз! – хором рявкнули Скотт и Лидия.  
– Молчу, молчу. Так кого мы ждем?  
– Хотел бы я знать, – процедил парень, не отрывая взгляда от марева над пнем и сжимая в руке невесть откуда взявшийся нож.  
Скотт инстинктивно отодвинул друзей к себе за спину. Новая вспышка света закончилась появлением нового тела.  
– Кили! – заорал парень, отбросив нож, и кинулся к Неметону.  
Второй пришелец очень походил на первого, только был моложе, темноволос и не так обильно бородат. Одежда его была такой же изорванной, и на группу из трех подростков он покосился так же подозрительно. Первый парень ощупывал и обхлопывал его со всех сторон, восклицая что-то невнятное.  
– Фили! – воскликнул второй парень, обнял первого и неожиданно разрыдался.  
– Ну, я понимаю, что они знакомы, но с чего бы такие восторги? – вполголоса сказал Стайлз над ухом Скотта.  
– Очухаются – спросим, – невозмутимо ответила Лидия.  
– Даже и не знаю, – покачал головой Фили, – то ли плакать, что ты больше не жив, то ли радоваться, что мы опять вместе…  
– Эээ… вот насчет "не жив", мне кажется, это несколько преждевременное заявление, – опять не утерпел Стайлз.  
Фили одарил его очередным хмурым взглядом.  
– Нет. ну серьезно! – возмутился Стайлз. – Посмотрите уже на нас внимательно. Разве мы похожи на мертвецов? И ран у нас никаких нет, и даже одежда не порвана.  
– Брат, – осторожно сказал Кили, вытирая слезы, – я что-то не припоминаю, чтобы нам обещали, что в чертогах Мандоса нас встретит нечто подобное…  
– Это не чертоги Мандоса, идиот! – Лидия окончательно вышла из себя. – Это просто другой мир по сравнению с вашим. Обычный! Не посмертный и не загробный! И мы все – живые! И вы, судя по всему – тоже! Только бестолковые ужасно!  
Кили слушал ее, завороженно открыв рот. Потом повернулся к брату.  
– Так мы живы? – уточнил он.  
– Да, – устало сказал Скотт. – Вы живы. Иначе вы бы и здесь валялись трупами. У нас тут не волшебная страна вечной жизни, знаете ли. И кровь льется, и трупы… эээ?  
Кили, не дослушав его, подошел к Лидии, не отрывая от нее взгляда, и припал губами к ее руке. Лидия немедленно заалела, как маков цвет.  
– Прошу прощения, моя огненноволосая леди, я не сразу увидел вас, поэтому повел себя столь невежливо и не представился. Я – Кили из рода Дурина. Это – мой брат Фили. Могу я узнать ваше имя?  
– Ммм… Лидия. Лидия Мартин, – Лидия отчаянно пыталась делать вид, что не происходит ничего особенного.  
Стайлз, Скотт и Фили потрясенно переглянулись все втроем.  
– Кили, – осторожно позвал Фили.  
Брат не обратил на него никакого внимания.  
– Знаете, обычно мы бываем одеты куда опрятнее, да и с прическами не такая беда, как сейчас, но мы попали сюда прямо с поля страшной битвы, где…  
Фили закатил глаза. Стайлз хлопнул себя по лбу. Скотт рассмеялся.  
– По-моему, ребята, вы тут освоитесь. Если уж твоего брата совершенно не смущает, что он едва достает Лидии до плеча…  
– Его вообще никогда и ничего не смущает, – буркнул Фили, но уже не так сердито.  
– Назад! – внезапно крикнул Стайлз, единственный из всех продолжавший следить за Неметоном.  
Кили немедленно прервал свой куртуазный монолог и выхватил из сапога нож. Стайлз отвел Лидию подальше.  
Третья неясная тень была огромного роста, и вспышка была куда ярче двух первых. Тело шмякнулось на Неметон с такой силой, что раздался хруст – то ли дерева, то ли костей.  
– Нет! – выдохнул Фили, и в голосе его было отчаяние. – Только не он! Только не сюда!  
Подростки замерли в оцепенении. С пня поднималось огромное уродливое создание. Белая кожа, испещренная шрамами, двойное лезвие, торчащее из обрубка левой руки, горящие ненавистью глаза… Скотт сразу вспомнил берсерков и подумал, как бы сейчас им пригодилась Эллисон с ее зажигательными стрелами. Но рассчитывать оставалось лишь на свои зубы с когтями да на ножи двух братьев и их, судя по выкрику Фили, отчаянную ненависть к чужаку. Тот обвел всех взглядом, в котором была смерть, и сделал шаг вперед.  
Скотт уже приготовился подороже продать свою жизнь за друзей, как мимо уха что-то свистнуло, и кошмарное исчадие неведомого мира пошатнулось. Из груди его торчала стрела. Чужак схватился за нее, собираясь то ли переломить, то ли выдернуть, но не успел. Раздался негромкий взрыв, и на месте грудной клетки образовалась зияющая дыра, сквозь которую можно было пропихнуть кулак. "Если он и после такого выживет…" – в смятении подумал Скотт, но в этот момент третий пришелец рухнул на землю, и глаза его закатились.  
Только теперь все позволили себе обернуться. С пригорка им улыбался Крис Арджент, опуская арбалет.  
– Мистер Арджент! – обрадованно воскликнул Скотт. – Вы же должны быть в Мексике!  
– Я и был в Мексике, – кивнул Крис, спускаясь к ним. – Но получил и-мейл от Лидии…  
Скотт и Стайлз, не сговариваясь, с упреком посмотрели на девушку.  
– А чего нам не сказала? – возмутился Стайлз.  
– Да ну вас… вы сразу пристаете: что именно, скажи точно… а я сама ничего не знала, просто предчувствие было странное…  
– А что за стрелы такие хитрые? – заинтересовался Стайлз.  
– Переделал зажигательные наконечники на взрывающиеся, – пояснил Крис, подойдя к подросткам.  
Он пожал руку Скотту и обнял его. Стайлзу и Лидии тоже достались объятия, а потом Арджент с большим интересом уставился на Фили и Кили.  
– А это кто? – дружелюбно спросил он.  
– Фили и Кили, из рода Дурина, – немедленно вылез Кили.  
Стайлз закатил глаза. Этот парень явно собирался оспаривать почетное звание "главная заноза в заднице всего Бикон-Хиллс", давно и прочно принадлежащее Стилински-младшему.  
– Очень приятно, – невозмутимо ответил Крис. – Я Крис Арджент. Охочусь на всякую нечисть… если она, конечно, агрессивно настроена.  
– Они хорошие ребята, – улыбнулся Скотт. – Только не вполне пока освоились тут. Они, вообще-то, были убиты и собирались попасть в какое-то совершенно другое место, но Неметон почему-то…  
Неметон, про который благополучно забыли, озарился новой вспышкой, заставив всех вздрогнуть. Фили и Кили опять схватились за ножи, Крис поднял арбалет и прицелился, но тут же был сбит с ног. Фили свалил его с криком "Не стреляй!", а Кили бросился к пню, заорав на весь лес "Торин!"  
Торин оказался из той же породы, что и Фили с Кили, только куда старше. Он выглядел раздраженным донельзя и все ощупывал себя, явно в поисках оружия.  
– Где Азог? – первым делом рявкнул он, не особо вникая, куда попал и что происходит.  
– Мертв, – обрадовал его Кили. – Уже мертв. Нам тут очень помогли, дядя.  
– Дядя? – поинтересовался Крис, спихивая с себя Фили и поднимаясь на ноги. – Дядя?  
– Это мои племянники, – хмуро пояснил Торин. – Где эта тварь?  
– Эта? – уточнил Крис, небрежно указав арбалетом на мертвое тело позади себя.  
Торин перевел взгляд на труп, потом снова на Криса. Теперь он смотрел по-другому и явно выглядел впечатленным.  
– Торин Дубощит, из рода Дурина, – склонил он голову.  
– Крис Арджент, – представился в ответ Крис.  
– Это ваши дети? – кивнул Торин на подростков.  
Стайлз хлопнул себя по коленям и зашелся в хохоте. Скотт немедленно отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
– Нет, – улыбнулся Крис. – Они были друзьями моей дочери, а теперь… мои друзья.  
Торин посмотрел на двух мальчишек, перевел взгляд на своих племянников, которые улыбались, расслабившись. Вздохнул:  
– Кажется, ваш мир не очень-то отличается от нашего. В нашем тоже есть люди.  
– Я Стайлз, это Скотт, – прорезался Стайлз, но немедленно был перебит Кили:  
– Дядя, а это Лидия Мартин.  
Торин сначала учтиво поклонился девушке, потом сдвинул брови и мрачно уставился на племянника.  
– А гномы у вас тут есть? – поинтересовался Фили.  
– Гномов нет, – вздохнул Скотт. – Люди есть, оборотни – я вот оборотень, банши… наверное, еще кто-нибудь есть, только мы сами пока всех не знаем.  
– Значит, и гномы где-нибудь могут найтись, – невозмутимо сделал вывод Фили.  
– Дядя, ты же не собираешься мотаться по всему этому неизвестному нам миру в поисках гномов, которые тут то ли есть, то ли нет? – уточнил Кили, не сводя взгляда с Лидии.  
Лидия краснела и не знала, куда деть руки. Торин нахмурился еще сильнее:  
– Ты, случаем, не эльф?  
– Я банши, – с достоинством ответила Лидия.  
Во взгляде Торина появилась кроткая тоска. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Криса. Крис понимающе кивнул:  
– Может, поговорим где-нибудь в другом месте?  
– А мои оболтусы? – Торин явно имел в виду своих племянников.  
– Пусть знакомятся с нашими оболтусами, – пожал плечами Крис. – Почему-то я уверен, что Фили подружится со Скоттом.  
– Почему-то я уверен кое в чем совершенно другом, – проворчал Торин.  
– Здесь тоже можно жить, – улыбнулся Крис. – Пусть привыкают.  
– Пусть, – неохотно согласился Торин. – Главное, чтобы этот ваш… как его, пенек этот?  
– Неметон.  
– Главное, чтобы он успокоился уже. А то пришлет сюда еще…  
– А что, битва большая была? – осторожно поинтересовался Крис.  
Торин мрачно посмотрел на него:  
– Ты гигантских орлов вызывать умеешь?  
– Нет, – оторопев, честно признался Арджент. – У нас нет гигантских орлов.  
– Жаль. Ну ничего, они там нужнее. А ты не знаешь, можно этот Неметон заставить сделать все наоборот?  
– Наоборот? – не понял Крис.  
– Мы, вообще-то, в чертоги Мандоса собирались, но раз уж все равно попали не туда…  
– Как ты думаешь, – громко прошептал Кили на ухо брату, не сводя глаз с Лидии, – если специально для дяди приколотить на пенек табличку "Чертоги Мандоса", он успокоится? Или ему обязательно надо каждый раз заблудиться дважды?


End file.
